Victor Crowley
Victor Crowley is the main antagonist of the Hatchet franchise, he is known to be a physical but vengeful spirit who will kill any and all who are foolish enough to come to or even near his home or the island. History Victor Crowley was conceived in an unknown time period by his mother Lena Crowley and his father Thomas Crowley where the truth goes is that Victor's mother Lena was once the nurse of Thomas very ill wife Shyann Crowley which both of them had developed, a sexual relationship and once they thought Shyann had passed away it was with her very eyes to see both of them kissing each other, a desperate plea for forgiven it was upon her death hears where she had cursed Lena Crowley and her child for their adultery, but once he was delivered by his father it was his mother who had died from childbirth where some says the lore has her dying from the sight of Crowley. Years later, Victor Crowley is now an adult who was kept hidden from the world all his life by his loving father Thomas Crowley. But one fateful Halloween night, it was a group of boys who had decided to scare Victor out of his home by throwing firecrackers at his house, but one of the firecrackers set aflame the door and the flames engulfed the house trapping him inside. And Victor's father tried hacking down the door with a hatchet, but because Victor was pressed up against the other side of the door, Thomas had accidentally hit his own son in the head with the hatchet, instantly killing him. After this Thomas went while armed with the shotgun to each of the boy's responsible but no one cared which left Victor's father in a depressed life which once it was time he had died of a broken heart ten years later. Now Victor Crowley was resurrected and now roams the island swamp as a vengeful spirit and kills the people who come to Honey Island Swamp. The 3 kids that banged on the car window with Victor inside in a flashback in the 1st film are the same 3 teens who caused Victor's own demise making him live in a homicidal limbo. Hatchet In the opening sequence of events with Sampson Dunston and his son Ainsley Dunston were alligator hunting in the Honey Island Swamp where Ainsley went off to release himself in the woods and returns to find his father Sampson Dunston badly torn apart at the torso, and then Victor appears as he rips apart Ainsley with his bare hands. After a few days Marybeth Dunston with a few other random passengers had been illegally taken to the swamps by Shawn Yong which in a twist of events caused their boat to crash and sink where Jim Permatteo was bitten by an alligator and was carried by Marcus and Shawn where Marybeth herself had expressed the legend of the swamps to them and what her true goals were as the others themselves were in disbelief of the legends behind it, as Shawn stated it was just a legend it was Mary who pointed to his home causing the others to be scared and with Marcus and Shawn leaving Jim behind but it was Janet Permatteo his wife who called them cowards, as Crowley cries could be heard the massive monstrous killer reveals himself and as he ran at Jim slicing him in half with a Hatchet and as his wife Janet tried to flee the scene it was too late with Victor right behind her ripping the top of her head split open. Hatchet 2 Hatchet 3 Victor Crowley Personality Appearance Weapons * Hatchet (Signature weapon) * Bare hands * Feet * Chainsaw * Belt sander * Shovel * Spear * Defibrillators * Hook * Wood on fire * Hammer Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Being Undead victor has his strength dramatically increased to the point he can rip-off limbs and carry other humans as if they were mere dolls. *'Near-Immortality:' Victor Crowley being a vengeful spirit he is practically immortal but has been shown to die and be resurrected back at his home. *'Nigh-Invulnerability:' He is capable of tanking massive amount of damage to most known weapons but are somewhat useless against him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Crowley is enhanced with his durability as he can be shot or stabbed without taking any real serious damage just being resurrected back at his home. Trivia *Kane Hodder just like with his role with Jason Voorhees has played Victor Crowley 4 times. (Friday the 13th Part 7-10 and with Hatchet 1-4) making him one of the most iconic horror actors to date. *The three iconic killers: Kand Hodder, Robert England, and Tony Todd all played in another movie before this known as Wish Master making this film series the 2nd and 3rd time they all were featured. *Victor Crowley has a body count of 64 victims in total. *In a Q&A on Reddit Kane Hodder answered on who would win in a fight between Jason and Victor he sided with Victor stating that Victor is unpredictable. (Note: We dont know which version of Jason is actually being referenced.) References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist Category:Hatchet Characters Category:Hatchet 3 Characters Category:Hatchet 2 Characters Category:Hatchet 4 Characters Category:Biracial Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Undead Characters